Riddle Story of Halloween
by callmeisukesama
Summary: As Halloween approaches, I decided to compile short stories of all the pairings celebrating Halloween together.
1. Trick Or Treating

Haru and Tokaku go trick or treating

"I'm not going, you can go by yourself."

"Come on, I can't go by myself I need you to come with me, Tokaku-san. Please, oh please, you know I love Halloween!"

"Well I don't. You know I don't even celebrate Halloween or any other holidays. I'm an assassin not some kid who loves trick or treating."

"If you go with me I'll leave you alone for the rest of the week, deal?"

Tokaku sighed and replied," Fine let's go get this over with."

Haru got excited and hugged her girlfriend tightly and kissed her lips numerously. Haru grabbed her costume and went to the bathroom to change. She came outside and wore a bunny outfit. She spun around and jumped cheerfully.

"Well, what do you think? Kawaii?"

"Definitely kawaii," chuckled Tokaku.

"And where is your costume, Tokaku-san?"

"I don't do costumes, sorry. I'll go with my usual clothes on."

"Aww that's no fun. You have no Halloween spirit."

"Yeah I know, I'm an assassin, that's my costume. Is that fine?"

"Well I guess you are wearing a costume."

"Good. Now grab your Halloween bag and let's go."

Tokaku and Haru walked down the stairs from Myojo Academy and exited the building. They walked around the streets and saw many other people dressed up with some amazing designs on their costumes. Tokaku couldn't help but laugh at how Haru jumped up and down like a bunny.

"Already hyper?"

"No, as I'm wearing a bunny outfit I have to act like a bunny."

Tokaku knew she couldn't allow Haru to go trick or treating by herself. Someone might try to do harm on her. But aside from that, Tokaku was having some fun.

They walked near houses that had people giving out candy and even chips and drinks. People of all ages were there walking around and getting as much candy as they could. A lot of children were running around and laughing as they collected candy. Haru was like that except for the running, she walked instead. She placed her bag in front of the person giving out candy so he could drop one inside.

"Hm? Aren't you a little too old to go trick or treating?" asked the man as he hesitantly held the candy firmly in his hand.

"Huh? Of course not. I'm still a kid. I'm only 14," pouted Haru.

The man studied Haru's appearance. A girl wearing a bunny outfit. He shrugged his shoulders and dropped the candy in the bag.

"Thank you!" said Haru politely as she rushed back to Tokaku.

Haru showed Tokaku the amount of candy she has collected so far. Tokaku was glad to see Haru celebrate her favorite holiday.

"There's so many houses giving out free candy! Come on Tokaku-san let's hurry before they run out!" said Haru as she grabbed Tokaku by the arm ad ran to get in line.

Sometimes they had to wait in line for some minutes before getting candy, other times they just ran to houses that weren't packed and get their candy.

"Tokaku-san let's go over there! Looks like the people who live in that house have made their home into a haunted house!"

"Are you sure you want to go in there? Whoa!" Tokaku was pulled quickly and she tried to keep up with Haru's fast walking. The house was decorated with fake props, skeletons hung from strings to give the house a creepy feeling and the tree was glowing with lights around it. There was also fog coming from the house, the owners really knew how to make their house scary. Someone was dressed as a scary killer and dripped with fake blood and held a chainsaw and gave every person passing by a jump scare. Children screamed in fear and even Haru got scared. But when it came to Tokaku's turn, she merely grunted. They had finally reached to the person giving out candy. Haru got her little bag of candy and thanked the person. Tokaku followed her and grabbed Haru's hand.

"Oh? Tokaku-san, did you get scared?" Haru giggled.

"Pfft! No, it wasn't even scary. But I noticed you got scared."

"Hehe, well Haru can't help it when it comes to jump scares. But as long as you're with me, I feel safe."

Tokaku smiled and kissed Haru. She grabbed her by the waist and kissed her neck. Haru snuggled with Tokaku and kissed Tokaku's cheek.

"Where shall we go next?"

"Hmm, Haru wants to go to the other side of the neighborhood! They might have creepier haunted houses!"

They walked down the other neighborhoods and saw people dressed as clowns holding fake knives and some of their masks had fake blood on it. Haru squealed and held Tokaku's arm tight. Tokaku noticed Haru closed her eyes and hesitated to move.

"What's wrong, Ichinose?'

"If there's one thing Haru fears, it's definitely clowns. They are just so creepy!"

Tokaku hugged Haru to give her comfort.

"It's like you said before. As long as I'm here, you will be safe. Besides, they're not going to actually kill you. If you want I will scare them off for you.'

Haru chuckled and poked Tokaku's cheeks.

"It's fine, Haru will be brave."

Tokaku nodded and held Haru's hand. The clowns approached them and did their best jump scares. Haru still got scared but also laughed at the same time. Tokaku kept her dead stare as the clowns passed by. They finally got out of that creepy situation and Haru began to collect her candy to every house she went. There were huge crowds of people still so Haru had to wait in line. Some people were not giving out candy, a few families had a party along with invited guests.

Tokaku and Haru were walking in a dark alley with barely any light. Haru couldn't continue walking. She told Tokaku to stop.

"What's the matter?"

"Um… it's too dark over here. Can we go walk somewhere else?"

"Ah, don't worry. I brought a flashlight, "said Tokaku as she reached into her pocket of her skirt and pulled out a flashlight.

"There, now we can continue. Get close to me and hold my hand," said Tokaku as she got herself closer to Haru. Tokaku's proximity helped to ease Haru.

The night did not last long. It was already 10:45 p.m. and people were heading home. Children got sleepy and their parents took them home. Tokaku could tell Haru was also tired.

"Hey, want to go home already?"

"Aww, Halloween ended too soon. I want to get more candy," whined Haru.

"You really love Halloween, don't you?"

"Yes, it's the best holiday of the year. I get to eat all this candy!"

"Right, just don't eat too much. You should let them last."

"Okay mom," teased Haru as she unwrapped a candy and ate it.

"In that case, let's head home now," Tokaku hugged Haru to give her some warmth. It was a cold night.

"Want candy, Tokaku-san?"

"Sure."

Haru fed Tokaku and she ate her candy in one bite. Tokaku blushed. It was so cute Haru giggled.

"Aww you're so cute when you nibble on your candy."

Tokaku mumbled and had an annoyed face as they kept walking.

"I'm not cute, I will leave you here."

Haru patted Tokaku on the head and rested her chin on Tokaku's shoulder.

"Happy Halloween, Ichinose."

"Happy Halloween, Tokaku-san."


	2. Haunted House Prank

Haruki decides to prank Isuke on Halloween. How will this end in?

"Hey, Isuke-sama!" Haruki cried out, waving her hand at her girlfriend, Isuke, who was hesitating to go near this strange and abandoned house that is supposedly haunted.

"Come over here!"

Isuke sighed and walked to where Haruki was standing. Haruki was holding a flashlight and peered into the broken windows that had some glass still intact.

"Let's go in."

"Are you crazy!?I'm not going in that damn house! It's spooky and no one has been in here for ages!"

"You don't know that. I'll go inside with you so don't be afraid."

"Yeah right. I bet you're going to leave me in there. I'm going home."

Isuke began to make her way into the dark, lonely road. She couldn't believe she was in a dark forest with this pocky-eating dork. Maybe if she had stayed home none of this would have happened and Isuke could be sleeping peacefully.

"There might be something in here worth looking for!" shouted Haruki.

Isuke stopped and turned around. She walked back and stood next to Haruki raising her eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Who knows. But I bet it is treasure or a valuable artifact, perhaps a relic. The point is, we should check this place out. Just hold my hand and I'll protect you from anything that dares to harm you," said Haruki as she had her usual dorky grin.

Isuke muttered," Fine. But I swear after this you're going to have to pay me back big time."

Isuke grabbed Haruki's hand firmly. Haruki kissed Isuke on the lips to make her feel better. Haruki cracked open the door. She shined the flashlight and stepped in the doorway pulling Isuke along with her. The house was covered in cobwebs decorated around the walls, and dust was everywhere. Isuke couldn't help but sneeze.

"Bless you," said Haruki absently.

"Thanks," said Isuke as she rubbed her nose.

They observed the entrance of the house. Everything was either old, rusty or falling apart.

"So what's the story behind this haunted house?" asked Isuke curiously.

"Well, this house was built in the 1800s, and there lived a family. A father, mother, and their three children. They were a happy family. They raised a farm and educated their children the best they could. Every townspeople thought they were the perfect family. But it wasn't. The father began to get insane all of a sudden, perhaps from some mental illness. He ended up killing his wife and children, strangling them to death before he shot himself. And now their spirits haunt this house."

"That is so gruesome and tragic. How do you know about all this?"

"I did some research about this house a few weeks ago," Haruki scratched her head and turned to look at Isuke.

"Do you believe in ghosts, Isuke-sama?"

Isuke chuckled and replied," Of course not. It's all fake to shake up the gullible like you. If I can't see it, I don't believe it. Besides, I'm Inukai Isuke, nothing scares me. If anything, these supernatural beings should fear me. I'm a coldblooded killer."

Haruki was amazed by what Isuke said.

"You're so bold, Isuke-sama."

"By the way how do you know if there has been treasure left in this bloody house?" asked Isuke impatiently.

"Rumors go around. That's why we are here to find out if it's the truth."

"Since when the hell are we ghostbusters?"

"Since now, I suppose. Now let's begin searching around this house."

Haruki went up the spiral staircase and Isuke followed. Outside thunder was heard and lightning could be seen. It began to rain hard. The clock struck midnight. Isuke got startled by it and freaked out.

"Haruki! Look! The clock!"

Haruki looked at the clock.

"How the hell is that clock still ticking!? It should have stopped years ago if no one has been living here for ages!"

"Well clocks don't strike by themselves. Somebody must have been here to have the clock tuned. But that is strange."

Haruki decided to check the rooms. Isuke grabbed onto Haruki, bumping into her numerously.

"Owww."

"Sorry, I'm just so scared."

"What happened to your bold statements of how you aren't afraid of anything and that you're a coldblooded killer?"

"Well I lost my courage alright! I want to go home now!"

"Don't worry, I'm here. Just hang on a bit."

Haruki stumbled upon a strange door with scratch marks on it. She gently touched the door and the floor creaked loudly.

"Stay here. I'm going to check what's inside."

"What? Don't leave me by myself."

"Here take the flashlight. You'll be fine."

Haruki kissed Isuke on the forehead and stepped into the room. The room gave off an eerie feeling that made Haruki shiver. Isuke began to panic and her whole body couldn't stop shaking. She got paranoid, like something was watching her. She kept the flashlight illuminating at where Haruki was walking. Meanwhile Haruki was exploring the room and came across some very old pictures covered in dust. The furniture was falling apart. She picked up an old diary and flipped through the pages. As Haruki read the pages faster, she heard a loud creak behind her and she turned around. It wasn't Isuke. Haruki threw the diary at the ghostly white figure and ran to go warn Isuke, but the door shut by itself.

"Haruki!"

"Isuke-sama!"

Isuke tried to open the door but it was locked. Then she heard ghostly moans coming near her. She didn't dare to look behind her and ran as fast as she could. The ghostly moans were getting closer to her. Isuke ran to where her instincts told her.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Isuke kept repeating the same word, out of fear she couldn't think straight and ended up running into the basement.

The lights flickered on and off. Isuke began to cry, thinking Haruki was dead. He heart was pounding at a rate I suke never thought it would. She thought of a way out of the basement and saw a door. She rushed to it and opened it. But inside was a room full of spiders crawling on each other, Isuke panicked and tripped a bit before regaining her balance and running to where she came from. She decided to become bold and ran as fast as she could. She ran in the hallway and out the corner of her eye, a small white figure chasing her. She ran faster, her conscience kept telling her to not look back and to keep running. She ran into a room and shut the door closed. The door was being hit by an unknown force. Isuke kept the flashlight close to her face to illuminate her surroundings. Suddenly, she felt something touch her shoulder. She turned to see a ghastly hand floating right by her head. Isuke screamed and tried to hit the ghastly hand with the flashlight but missed. She raced out of the room and found herself running in the same hallway. She was getting tired so she had to stop to catch her breath. After her short break, she continued to walk in the hallway. But then she heard an eerie sound from behind her. She shook from all that fear her heart had accumulated. She slowly turned around and saw a ghost with glowing red eyes.

"Aaahhh!"

"Iisuukkkee…"

Isuke fell on the floor. How did it know her name?

The ghost got closer and kept on making haunting noises. Isuke shut her eyes and prepared for the worst, her death. The ghost was now in front of her. It stretched its hands and touched Isuke on the head, patting her softly.

"Gotcha."

Isuke opened her eye , in surprise as she recognized that voice. She looked up at the ghost.

"Nio Hashiri!?"

Nio took off what seemed to be a mask. Nio's face was revealed and she began to laugh.

"You really are a scaredy cat, Isuke-san. I can't believe you feel for it."

Isuke didn't quite understand what was going on and got up to clear her mind.

"All this was fake? It was all a prank?"

"That's right. You got pranked, Isuke-sama!"

The voice came from Haruki as she walked out from a room. She patted Nio on the shoulder and said," Good job."

"You planned this?"

"Yes. This was my plan all along. You see I love Halloween and I thought why not pull a prank on Isuke-sama. You should have seen your face, haha it was priceless!"

"But what about the history of the house? And the clock moving by itself? And the cobwebs and everything else!'

"Well the history is fake. I made it all up as I told you. The clock was tuned by Haru. The cobwebs were real so yeah, watch out for those spiders and the rest was done by some of the members of Class Black.

Haru, Tokaku, Sumireko, Sheina and Takechi showed up from a hidden door behind a black curtain.

"We all participated in this event to assist Haruki-san so she could surprise you with this as it is Halloween. But we all did it because we wanted to shake you up, hope you don't take this too personal,' explained Sheina.

"SO, Haruki thought this would be funny, eh? Well Isuke can play like that too! But instead I'll be giving you a good punch on your face, you idiot!"

"Whoa, Isuke-sama, It's just a parnk."

"You almost gave me a heart attack! I could have died!"

"Alright I guess I do deserve a good punishment. So name it Isuke-sama. I'm willing to pay you back."

Isuke crossed her arms and thought for a moment. Then she turned to look at Haruki.

"Can you take me out for dinner? I'm starving."

Haruki chuckled and placed her arm around Isuke's neck.

"Sure, okay everyone, you all can go home now. Thank you for all the help."

It had stopped raining. The clouds had dispersed far and the full moon can be seen. The Black Class members cleaned and packed up all their belongings and headed to the dormitory.

As Haruki and Isuke were having dinner, Haruki touched Isuke's hand.

"Happy Halloween, Isuke-sama."

"Happy Halloween, Haruki."


	3. Spirit of Halloween

Suzu and Kouko spend Halloween together in their dormitory

Halloween was just a few days ahead and what better way to celebrate it then with your roommate. Suzu was planning to have some Halloween fun with her beloved roommate Kouko Kaminaga. She has made plans already to do on Halloween. She wanted to do pumpkin carvings, costume shopping, decorating their room, watching scary movies, and spending some time together as a couple.

Both girls arrived at a mall and laughed about some silly things they wanted to do like scaring kids with their costumes or playing some Halloween music while having a sleepover.

Suzu was looking through all the costumes the store had to offer while Kouko was observing the pumpkins that were on sale.

"Hey Kouko-san, what do think of this costume?" said Suzu as she posed in a cat mask with a fake tail that sticks onto your clothes.

"Oh that's cute. But how about you get a scary outfit to wear?" winked Kouko.

Suzu giggled and took off the mask and placed the costume back to its place.

"Ohoho Kouko-san you're so humorous."

Suzu kept searching for a scary costume. She found a costume with a mask that had some bloody wounds to make the mask stand out. The rest of the outfit had bite wounds and a bit of ripped holes.

"Forget the costumes, Suzu. We'll have more fun with these pumpkins." Kouko was holding a pumpkin and signaled Suzu to grab hers.

They paid the man and carried their pumpkins to their dormitory and placed them on the kitchen table. Suzu and Kouko placed some newspaper under the pumpkin to make sure they don't make a mess.

"After this we can make some Halloween cupcakes!" cheered Suzu.

Kouko smiled at the thought of icing and sprinkles.

Kouko fetched some knives from the kitchen and handed one to Suzu.

"What are you going to carve, Kouko-san?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Maybe I'll just carve a smile on the pumpkin."

"Yeah that's a great idea! I'll also carve the traditional Jack-o-lantern face!'

"Okay let's get started."

Both girls started carving a hole on the pumpkin, scraping the gunk from the inside that was the lid. They reached their hands into the pumpkin to pull out a handful of pumpkin seeds and guts and throwing it into the trash can. They kept on going until the whole pumpkin was hollow. Two triangles as eyes on the top, a bit lower and centered between the eyes as an upside down triangle, then began with the mouths.

"Mine is better than yours."

Suzu tried to tease Kouko with a little show off.

"I beg to differ." Kouko smirked. "Mine is the best obviously."

Both girls looked at each other and laughed. Then Kouko grabbed Suzu by the waist and kissed her lips passionately. Suzu savored the kiss and snuggled with Kouko.

"How about we start making those cupcakes you said?"

"I'll go get the frosting."

Suzu raced into the kitchen and searched for the frosting and materials to make the cupcakes.

"There all done!"

Suzu yelled satisfied with her work.

Both girls stood in the kitchen standing over the newly baked cupcakes, topped with frosting and sprinkles. Suzu took out the batch of cupcakes and handed one to Kouko. She watched as Kouko took her bite and indulged in the sweet sugary taste of the frosting and chocolate flavor.

"This is so good. You should make cupcakes more often Suzu."

Suzu giggled.

"Well I'm glad you love them and I'll make sure to make some in the future.'

Suzu grabbed a cupcake and bit most of the frosting and ate the rest.

"I want another one."

"Suzu you shouldn't eat more than one cupcake, it's not good for you."

"I'll be fine, I deserve to eat a few of these, it's Halloween Kouko-san."

Kouko sighed and watched as her girlfriend ate the whole cupcake in one bite.

After that they hung some decorations around the room like skeleton ornaments and glowing lights around the wall. They hung some inflatable ghost balloons and vampire balloons. They placed posters on the door and empty space until the whole room was filled.

Then they decided to watch some scary movies together. Loud screams and a chainsaw can be heard coming from the television. Suzu was cuddled tightly on Kouko and wrapped a blanket around them. They were eating some popcorn. Suzu smirked as she decided to seduce her girlfriend.

"Hey Kouko-san?"

"Yes?"

"You have some crumbs on your lips."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah let me help you clean your lips."

Suzu quickly kissed Kouko as she licked her mouth and kissed her passionately. Kouko was immediately sunk into the kiss and kissed Suzu deeply until both girls stopped to catch their breaths.

"We should kiss like that more often."

Suzu licked her lips and replied," Indeed, I want more of those luscious lips."

Kouko blushed and placed her head on Suzu's shoulder indicating that she was getting sleepy.

"You tired?"

"Yeah, I suppose I just want to cuddle with you in bed."

"Okay let's turn off the television."

After Suzu cleaned the table and set everything back to its original place, she dressed into her night gowns and got in bed with Kouko. Suzu kissed Kouko on the fore head .

"Happy Halloween, Kouko-san."

Kouko opened her eyes and kissed Suzu on the lips.

"Happy Halloween, Suzu."


	4. Halloween Carnival

Chitaru and Kirigaya go to a Halloween Carnival

Halloween, scariest holiday of the year, witches, werewolves, vampires, goblins, ghosts, ogres, zombies, clowns…all at a Halloween carnival. People were dressed in their costumes as it was the 31st of October. Namatame Chitaru and Kirigaya Hitsugi decided to spend Halloween together at the carnival as a romantic date.

"Thank you for coming with me to the Halloween carnival, Kirigaya.'

"No problem. I always love to go to carnivals and I can't wait to try out the food they have."

Chitaru paid for the tickets and handed one to Kirigaya. They entered through the doors and were amazed by the decorations around them. There were pumpkins, skeletons hung on some small houses, food, games, and a haunted house.

"Well where shall we go first?" asked Chitaru.

"Um, how about the pirate ship ride over there?" said Kirigaya as she pointed to the ride that had a huge pirate ship attached on wooden poles.

"Okay let's go."

Chitaru grabbed Kirigaya by the hand and walked in the line of people who were waiting. A lot of kids went to this ride since it was for children. The majority of parents waited and took pictures of their children as they were getting on the ride. Now it was Chitaru and Kirigaya's turn to get on the ride. It started off slow and then and then the ride got a bit faster, swinging the ship up and down at a faster rate. The ride was short, lasting for about three minutes. Kirigaya enjoyed the ride and held onto Chitaru's hand as they walked and looked for another ride.

They stumbled upon some bumper cars. There were people riding these little vehicles and also bumping into other people. Chitaru knew Kirigaya will love this ride. Since Kirigaya is small and can't reach the pedals, Chitaru insisted to have her sit next to her. The ride began and ChItaru got bumped by someone behind her. She turned around and bumped the person back, Kirigaya was giggling as Chitaru kept getting bumped by other people. She drove around and bumped into people in front of her and backed away. The ride was soon over. Chitaru helped Kirigaya get off the bumper car and led her to the exit.

"That was so much fun, Chitaru-san!"

"Yeah actually I want to go back there."

"Maybe we can after we go to other places."

They looked around and saw some food stands. They walked over and saw cookies decorated with some frosting and had some Halloween drawings on it. And there was sushi, sukiyaki, egg rolls, curry, rice balls, ramen and many other foods on sale.

"Here Kirigaya."

Chitaru handed Kirigaya some ramen and a few rice balls.

"Wow the food here is delicious."

"Indeed and the price is cheap too."

"Yeah I'll buy some sushi after this."

After a while, they finished their food and walked for some minutes to digest their food before getting on a ride.

"There are a lot of people here tonight," stated Kirigaya as she looked at the crowds of people.

"Yes there is. This carnival has a lot to offer."

Kirigaya moved closer to Chitaru.

"What's wrong, Kirigaya?"

"Oh, nothing, I just got a little cold."

Chitaru removed her black sweater and placed it on Kirigaya's shoulders. Kirigaya immediately felt warmth around her body.

"Thank you, Chitaru-san."

"Your welcome."

They got on another ride which was like a mini rollercoaster. They laughed together as they waved their hands in the air.

After that, they decided to play some of the games.

"Oh, Chitaru-san I want that blue teddy bear!"

Chitaru looked at the blue teddy bear that was on top of other colored teddy bears. She was determined to win this game for Kirigaya. She paid the man and got ready to play.

"Okay to win you need to aim your water gun at the clown's mouth and make sure all the water goes in the hole. You need to reach 1000 points in order to win a teddy bear. Your time limit is one minute. Good luck, "said the man as he started the timer.

Chitaru remained focus for the whole minute. She made sure to aim at the clown's mouth and steadied her water gun. The water was going inside of the hole without any of it spilling out. 20 seconds remained and Chitaru was still focused. She kept aiming perfectly until the timer went off. The alarm went off and a voice said," Winner!"

Chitaru was given a blue teddy bear which she handed to Kirigaya as a gift.

"Chitaru-san you're amazing! Thank you for this!"

Kirigaya was cheerfully dancing around with her teddy bear.

Chitaru smiled and walked along with Kirigaya as they headed to other rides.

The night was soon over and people were heading home. Chitaru and Kirigaya had lots of fun together.

"Aww I want this night to last longer."

"I do too, but we can go here next time."

"I' d like that. And thank you, Chitaru-san for everything."

Chitaru kissed Kirigaya on the forehead.

"Yeah no problem."

They exited through the doors and walked through the streets of Tokyo.

Chitaru held Kirigaya's hand firmly and smiled to herself.

"Happy Halloween, Chitaru-san."

"Happy Halloween, Kirigaya."


	5. Halloween Parade

**Author's Note: Here it is, Otoshie pairing finally get their turn to celebrate Halloween together. Enjoy the fluff :D**

* * *

It was Friday morning and Takechi was walking to her dormitory from buying Sheina a gift.

"Hey Kenmochi-san! I'm back! I hope I didn't keep you worried about me!" She got no reply.

Takechi checked to find out why her roommate didn't respond her back. She found Sheina on a desk using her computer.

"Hey Kenmochi-san, I'm back. Did you miss me?"

Sheina turned around and grunted at the sight of Takechi.

"Not really, excuse me I have to get back to work," said Sheina as she turned around and pressed her fingers on the keyboard. She was hacking into a security site. Takechi watched as Sheina easily got into the security program and unlocked the password. She was very impressed and chuckled.

"Hey Sheina?"

"Yes?"

"I got you a little gift."

Sheina glanced over her shoulder and saw Takechi holding a small red box in front of her.

"Open it."

Sheina took off the lid and saw a beautiful necklace with pink hearts on it. There was also initials of K and O on it which stand for Kenmochi + Otoya along with the word "Forever". Sheina placed the necklace around her neck and tied it in place.

"Takechi, you didn't have to buy me such an expensive gift."

"Don't worry about that. It's the least I can do to show you how much I love you."

Sheina tried not to blush but her cheeks reddened a bright pink color.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me."

"Do I deserve a kiss?"

Sheina chuckled and wrapped her arms around Takechi's neck and kissed those soft lips.

"Since it's Halloween today, why don't we go somewhere for our date?"

"Okay, how about a restaurant?"

"Perfect, let's go then."

* * *

There were a lot of people walking in the streets of Tokyo. The buildings were illuminated by so many bright lights. People were going in so many places that Sheina could barely keep up with Takechi.

"Hold my hand. I'll make sure you don't bump into someone or get lost," said Takechi as she reached for Sheina's hand. Sheina blushed as her hand met with Takechi's.

"Now this place is perfect to eat some good food," Takechi marveled at the sight of an elegant restaurant that served the finest Japanese dishes in Tokyo.

The restaurant was decorated with cute little glowing lights and some Halloween decorations around the walls. They sat down and waited for a waiter to approach them.

"Konichiwa, welcome, I'm going to be your waiter for this lovely holiday. I hope you enjoy the décor. Have you decided on what you will order?"

"Of course, I'll have some sushi, rice, and Yakitori please."

"Excellent choices. And what about you ma'am?"

Sheina looked through the menu before replying.

"I'll have soba, Tonkatsu, and miso soup, please.'

"Great, I'll be back with your meals, meanwhile please enjoy our free Halloween decorated muffins, your meals will be ready in some minutes."

"Wow this place is amazing," said Takechi as she took no further hesitation to grab a muffin and take a bite of it.

"I just hope the food here isn't too expensive," added Sheina.

"Don't worry about the price for anything that I buy. Let's enjoy Halloween."

Sheina grabbed a muffin and nibbled on it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Later on we can go watch the parade, it's going to be so much fun!"

"I'm surprised, actually."

Takechi gave Sheina a puzzled look

"Why so?"

"Well because you're being nice to me and buying all this stuff for me. You aren't even bullying me at all."

"Do you want me to bully you?" teased Takechi.

"Of course not! I'll whack you on the head," replied Sheina as she smirked.

"Then accept what I am doing. I want to show you that I'm not a bully anymore."

Sheina blushed as her hand was touched by Takchi's.

"You're special to me Kenmochi-san."

"Takechi there are people here, they're going to give us weird looks."

"And? Let them. You belong to me."

"Just eat your muffin."

Takechi chuckled as she picked at Sheina's hair. Sheina groaned and ignored what her girlfriend was doing.

"Here is your food, enjoy every bite and I will check on you if you need anything else."

"Why thank you."

Their table was full of dishes and both girls were hungry to finish it all. Sheina ate part of her soba and then indulged in the taste of her miso soup. She loved the fresh smell of the soup.

"Are you enjoying the food, Sheina?"

"Of course. How about you?"

"Likewise. Here try some of my Tonkatsu."

"Uh, it's okay I don't want to take some of your food it wouldn't be fair."

"Nonsense, go ahead and take a bite," insisted Takechi.

She fed her a piece of pork cutlet and enjoyed the blushed Sheina avoid her gaze.

"Is it good?"

"Um, yeah but don't do that again. I don't like doing embarrassing things in public."

"Aww you're so cute when you blush," teased Takeshi.

"I'm not cute, I will embarrass you too."

"There is nothing embarrassing about feeding my girlfriend a small bite of my food. It just shows how polite I am."

Sheina ignored her girlfriend's statement and resumed eating her food.

"Here is your tip, good sir, have a good day," said Takechi as she paid the waiter for his good service.

"Why thank you and please come again soon."

* * *

"Now where shall we head to next?"

"Hmm, why not go and watch a scary movie at the theater?"

"Okay let's go."

"Here are your tickets, enjoy the movie."

They were inside the theater, luckily not that many people were there so they were able to go in and watch their movie. Sheina held Takechi's hand as she watched the movie. She got freaked out by a scene where someone gets mutilated by the serial killer, which Takechi enjoyed. Sheina snuggled with Takechi, making Takechi be the one to blush.

"Are you scared?"

"Only a little. I can handle most of the gore in this film. How are you doing?"

"I love these kinds of films. They fascinate me. The way that girl died made my tummy tingle."

"You're weird."

"You're just not into the genres I'm into."

"Okay tell me how it ends when it's over."

"You're not going to see the rest?"

"This film is too graphic. I don't like seeing these kinds of films. I wanted to see a romantic film instead."

"I'm sorry babe, I promise we will go see that film after this one."

"Wait did you just call me babe?"

"Yeah, do you not like me calling you that?"

Sheina blushed and stuttered as she replied.

"W-well, I mean I do like it but um, it was unexpected."

Takechi buried her face onto Sheina's neck.

"I love it. It makes me feel a little aroused."

"W-well not in here, we should do that when we are at our dormitory. So in the meantime keep your hands to yourself," blushed Sheina.

"Whatever you say, babe."

Sheina rolled her eyes and decided to watch the film's ending.

The movie was over and they headed to watch that romantic film that Sheina anticipated to watch.

"Romance is so boring though. Why can't we go watch something else?"

"Because you got your turn to watch your lame horror film. Now it's my turn."

"This sucks."

"You are breaking my heart," teased Sheina.

They ran after each other and settled at the top of the seats.

Clearly in this film, Takechi was the one who fell asleep. But Sheina was so into the film she didn't even notice.

And then the film ended and Takechi yawned as she woke from her slumber.

"Finally it's over. Now we can go watch the parade. I'm dying to go see all the wonderful costumes.

"Then we better hurry," added Sheina.

The sky was dark soon as they ran to go watch the parade that is celebrated on every Halloween. People of all ages came and gathered to share what they have dressed for this wonderful holiday. Little children were dressed in their favorite anime characters, and young teens cosplayed Vocaloid characters or anime characters. Sheina and Takechi were amazed by the numerous amount of people who were dressed from Pikachu to even smartphones. The children danced and laughed as they were happy to have a great time.

"We should have dressed up as something," said Takeshi as she was jealous of the cosplays.

"Well as long as you enjoy the holiday that's all that matters."

"Is that so? Well then in that case, Sheina could you face me for a sec?"

"Sure, why-"

She was pulled by Takechi and had her lips touched and savored by Takechi's lips. She placed her hands firmly on Sheina's waist.

Sheina didn't blush, but instead smiled upon staring into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Happy Halloween Kenmochi-san."

"Happy Halloween, Takechi."


	6. Halloween Masquerade

**Halloween Masquerade**

 **Sumireko encounters a familiar stranger at a Halloween party.**

 **Yes, Sumibanba pairing is finally here, enjoy. Don't forget to give it a review, I need validation.**

* * *

Sumireko Hanabusa has been invited to a masquerade Halloween dance by someone anonymous. She couldn't figure out who sent it to her as she kept flipping the envelope to see if it had a name from where it came. But nonetheless, it didn't matter to her. She had her butler order a masquerade costume as she prepared for this lovely event.

"Yes father, I have received an anonymous letter from some unknown individual."

The voice of her father can be heard from the other side of the line. Sumireko nodded as she was telling her father goodnight. She hung up and sighed. She then proceeded to drink her green tea.

"What does your father think of this unexpected news?"

"He's fine with it. He will allow me to attend this party so he ordered me a masquerade costume for me to wear."

"I see. Are you sure this isn't a trap from some assassin organization, milady?"

"I don't think so. Besides, all assassination attempts have failed thus far."

The butler placed Sumireko's empty tea cup on a plate he was holding.

"In that case, you should go."

* * *

In the coming days, Sumireko waited for the day to come, which was on October 31st. Her costume had finally arrived. The butler made sure to hand it over to her carefully to make sure he doesn't ruin it.

"My, it's precious. Is this a Cinderella dress?"

"Yes, do you like it?"

Sumireko smiled.

"I love it. This is the dress I wish to wear to the ball. Butler if you'll excuse me, I need to dress myself for this wonderful event."

"Of course, milady."

He quietly made his way to the door and closed it leaving his mistress alone.

Sumireko couldn't stop smiling at the stunning blue dress. She had everything she needed: her white gloves, her bright clear slippers, and a Pastel blue masquerade mask that will match with the dress's colors. She made sure to apply some make up first before anything. She easily slipped into her dress and gently placed her soft feet into the slippers. Her gloves fit perfectly and she placed her masquerade mask to hide her identity. She opened the door to reveal to her trustworthy butler, her elegant beauty dressed as Cinderella.

"Well, how do I look?"

The butler gasped in amazement.

"Milady…you look stunning. No words can describe how beautiful you look in that dress. You will attract many viewers, I assure you."

"I'm flattered, thank you. I feel like perhaps I should contact some of my father's colleagues and see if any available young gentleman wishes to be my partner for the ball."

"Milady, if you would allow for some of my advice I feel you should go alone."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Just intuition. I will escort you there but if you do get lonely then I will be there for the whole night to provide company."

Sumireko stifled a few chuckles.

"My, you truly are too sweet. I'll take your advice instead."

"Very well. Let us head there now."

* * *

The ballroom of an opulent hotel was packed with people; the cacophony of chatter and laughter and orchestral music filled the ball. It was indeed a young night for this many people to go to a ball. Sumireko saw many hidden faces, she thought to herself maybe no one she knows might have gone to the ball. She will probably just meet a stranger to chat with and maybe dance and then once the ball is over, she'll depart from that stranger, never seeing him again.

"Thank you for driving me here."

"It is my duty as your butler to provide service to you, milady. Please be careful, I wouldn't want to receive a call telling me my mistress has been hurt or anything like that."

"Do not worry I can handle myself. Until then Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween, milady."

As soon as Sumireko walked to the entrance she was greeted by many people who seemed to have taken an interest in her dress.

"Lovely dress, did you make it?" Someone asked.

"No, I actually bought it."

"Did you come here alone?" A second voice asked.

"Yes."

"Care for a drink at the bar?"

"Champagne is all I can have. No alcohol."

"What a shame."

Sumireko kept finding herself being asked such unexpected questions that she couldn't understand why they could ever apply to her. But as she kept walking farther away, the voices of these partygoers had stopped. She sighed in relief. Her feet were a bit sore after all that walk so she decided to sit on an empty table. She rested a bit before some unknown person sat next to her.

"You new here?"

"Yes I am."

"Mind if I chat with you?"

"Not at all."

"It's quite noisy here. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes it is."

"So are you supposed to be a princess from some famous story?"

"I'm dressed as Cinderella."

"I see. So Cinderella where is your Prince Charming?"

"Unfortunately, I couldn't find a suitable person to be my Prince Charming."

The man dressed as a peasant sighed in disappointment. He felt bad for her.

"Such misfortune. No beautiful lady deserves to come here without a gentleman."

"Did you also come here alone?"

"No, actually I came here with a few friends of mine. But we just came here to get drunk and pass out afterwards. But someone needs to drive us home so I had to make sure to not get too drunk."

"Hope you had fun here."

The man elicited a few chuckles as he looked as his empty glass of beer.

"I wish the same for you, Cinderella. Well, I believe it's my time to depart from this place. I hope you find your Prince Charming before the night ends, ciao."

And again Sumireko found herself alone. She watched as the couples dances to the music. Sumireko wished she could be there, dancing as many spectators laid their eyes on her and her partner, whoever that may be.

"Here ya go." A waitress said as she placed a napkin and drink down in front of Sumireko.

"Oh, um, I didn't order anything."

The waitress smiled.

"Complements of the masked gentleman over there."

Sumireko looked to where the waitress nodded and saw a masked male figure lifting his drink to her in salute and smiling. Sumireko smiled back. She picked up the glass and raised it to the man with a nod. She took a sip. It was champagne. She stared at the glass and looked at the man but he wasn't there. Sumireko looked everywhere but it was like he was ghost and just vanished. Sumireko was puzzled but took another sip.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the drink." Said a soft voice behind her.

Shivers ran down her spine. She turned to see the masked gentleman looking down at her grinning. That look made Sumireko feel uneasy but had an oddly familiar feel to it.

"Hello, and thank you for the drink."

"My pleasure. Is this seat taken?"

Sumireko looked at the seat and bit her lip.

"Of course not. Please sit."

The masked gentleman smirked and sat down.

"Thank you, Cinderella."

Sumireko was impressed at the quick statement of this stranger.

"So you know who I'm dressed as."

"I've read the story. But there seems to be something missing here."

"What's that?"

"You've got no Prince Charming, mademoiselle."

Sumireko mentally face palmed herself. She felt a little embarrassed.

"I'm aware of that."

"No need to feel ashamed. I came here alone."

Sumireko's lips curved into a grin once she heard that.

They have been chatting for over an hour and Sumireko noticed a change in the man's voice. His voice sounded feminine. She could also tell his hair looked out of place.

"I feel like I know you."

"I'm sure you must have me mistakened for someone else, Cinderella."

"Maybe, but your voice sounds like someone I met before."

The masked gentleman was getting quite nervous.

Don't lose your cool, Shinya. If you mess up she'll find out who you really are.

"Maybe I just sound a little like that person."

Sumireko averted her attention to the couples who were dancing. She gazed upon their swift movements and daydreamed of her dancing with her partner. The masked gentleman noticed this and watched them dance. A bit of sweat ran down his forehead.

"Something wrong, Cinderella?"

"I want to dance!" Blurted out Sumireko as she got up with excitement in her eyes.

"Um, what?"

"I said I want to dance. Now. Please dance with me."

The masked gentleman's whole body felt heavy. He wasn't sure if he could do this. He inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Alright, let's dance."

He held out his hand to her. She took it and let him lead her to the dance floor. Her entire body felt electrified by his touch. No one had ever elicited such a sensation from her just by touching her. No one has ever held her the way he was holding her now. Her body was pressed hard, almost crushingly against his. He had his arm around her waist securely, in a possessive manner. Sumireko hadn't thought she would enjoy being held in such a proprietary manner. But she did. She enjoyed the way their bodies fit together. She had never danced with a man her size. She had waited so long for this moment, it almost felt like a dream.

She gazed into the man's crystal purple eyes. They were so deep they were almost hypnotic. And familiar, as well. Her mind was searching frantically to make the connection. But then his face moved closer to hers. Closer, closer… And then her lips met his. They were soft. Her mind went blank after that. She let herself wander the taste of those soft lips. She'd never kissed lips so soft. The taste zinged down from her mouth all the way to her toes. Leaving a particularly strong impression deep down in her belly.

Shinya's head was spinning. She couldn't believe it. She was kissing Sumireko, the girl of her dreams. She was getting drunk in the taste of her. She gripped tightly to her hips as if for stability. But she knew sooner or later, she would found out the true identity of this masked gentleman.

The ball was soon to end. But Sumireko needed to do one more thing.

They were alone, farther away from the crowd. She turned to the masked gentleman who was blushing lightly.

"I need to know something."

"What's that?"

"Who are you?"

He sighed upon hearing that question.

"It's best that you don't ask me that."

"No, I deserve to know who I've been talking, with, dancing with, and kissing."

"I am afraid I cannot answer your question."

"Why not? Are you afraid what I may think of your appearance?"

The masked gentleman took a moment to think clearly before replying.

"I feel like you won't accept me."

"That's not true. I'll accept anyone for simply being here with me, and never leaving me alone."

The masked gentleman walked closer to her and felt her bright red cheeks.

"Very well."

He slowly took off his masquerade mask and what seemed to be a hair wig. Sumireko gasped at the sight she bestowed.

"S-Shinya?"

"Surprise."

"Wait! You've known who I was from the beginning?"

"I sent you that invitation. It was sent to me previously but I thought of you."

"Then how did you get in the ball?"

"That is a secret," said Shinya as she grinned.

"Was all this for me?"

"Yes. All I wanted was to be your Prince Charming. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I am appalled however. But I'm glad you did this for me."

Sumireko wrapped her arms around Shinya's neck.

"Mahiru would have wanted this too."

"I know, and please let her know I said thank you."

Both girls enjoyed the rest of the party until it ended. Shinya escorted her Cinderella home.

"Goodnight, Shinya. Thank you again for this lovely night."

"It was my pleasure. And Happy Halloween, Cinderella."

"Happy Halloween, my Prince Charming."

* * *

 **Did you shed a tear? I did. And this is not the last chapter, there is one more. Also please forgive me for the long ass wait, I was in hiatus for reasons but I hope this helps you know I'm still alive XD**


End file.
